


Belongings 2

by betterrecieved



Series: Belongings [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir misses Agron. Oops lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belongings 2

Whenever Agron goes away, Nasir cries himself to sleep most mornings; he doesn’t sleep at night without Agron’s insistent crushing embrace. Wakes up in a fog and reluctantly takes a shower, just in case:

Agron could be here any time, smiling with his mouth and tears in his eyes.

(The water is so hot, so hot that it should scald Nasir, but it’s ice cold compared to the lack of Agron’s sweaty warmth along him, beside him, inside him, and Nasir dries himself off perfuncturaily, throws the towel on the floor and)

Half wet he stumbles back into the living room, nose stuffy, eyes bleary, about as refreshed as a hear clogged with worry can be, and that is to say there is no comfort in anything he does, no love in their cold apartment except the love Agron leaves in fragments that drill a hole in Nasir’s heart, and nothing can

Be like Agron standing there in full uniform and Nasir never knows where it comes from but the lead is out of his ass and his heart and he’s on Agron like white on rice and Agron’s cock is out and slick with spit and *in* and Nasir is crying onto Agron’s shoulder, laughing into Agron’s neck, unclogged, leaking tears and snot and so much holding back, so much bravery that he wonders how Agron can do it, how he can fight a fuckin' war when *staying* is this hard

thick spearing that erases those thoughts, all thoughts, and Nasir is yowling, actually shrieking while Agron grunts his way in and inner until nasir is limp and would fall but for Agron’s arms, hard and strong and rough with thick material and 

Love you, missed you, need you, is what Nasir hears as if through a long echoing tunnel and then its too much, he’s screaming the heartmending throat-aching scream,m back arching as he cums, and then his world is upside down

but perfectly upright with Agron back in it, his shoulders on the sofa, Agron grinding in and bucking fucking sucking on Nasir’s neck and Nasir can think then, to tell Agron how much he needs to be full of his come, how he needs to be overflowing with him, and when Agron comes and gathers him and takes him to their bed

Nasir thinks, This is what I wait for him to finish fighting for.


End file.
